Legend of the Thief King
by white pedal
Summary: While many people heard the story of the pharaoh who saved mankind, no one knows the thief king Bakura's story. While many saw him as a monster with a sad past, not many people know there was more than meet's the eye to him and that he was a pawn...and that the had a partner in crime. Thief Bakura/OC pairing


_**This story has been on my mind for a while, with "Tale of a Prince" I'm on a writers block with it and I plan to rewrite soon when I come up with a better plot. With Bakura's story I thought about it more as well as my OC, with that being said I think this is more inspiring to write than my other projects.**_

 _ **I remember introducing Bakura and my OC in "Seven Deadly Sins" and years later I wanted to write a full fic about them as well as Bakura's full origin. Now I can:)**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _Run boy run, this world is not made for you, run boy run, running is a victory run boy run, they're trying to catch you. Tomorrow is another day, and you won't have to hide away, you'll be a man boy, but for now it's time to run, it's time to run!"_**

 ** _-Woodkid "Run Boy Run"_**

* * *

 _Life in ancient times were hard times for those who lived in that era. While in ancient societies they had rules that can serve and protect the people...they would usually play favorites if it's either a rich man or royalty, and the minorities suffer the consequences and were punished for crimes they committed that the rich were able to avoid using their money and status._

 _If one person was born the wrong race, the wrong social status or the wrong gender in the eyes of the powerful, they are automatically doomed to a life of ridicule and persecution, where they would either be the martyr or pariah that would soon face certain death by society._

 _The minorities that were easy targets for other people to blame for crimes, poverty and their own personal fears were the poor, people of different ethnics and culture, women, drunks, gamblers, children and then there was the most targeted of all and the most hated by the high-class._

 _Thieves. That's because while the rich and powerful were able to steal from the people legally, the thieves in the lower class are able to steal without going through the trouble of processing the protocol to justify their actions like the rich do. And often times the illegal thieves got what they wanted first before the rich had the chance to steal it for themselves._

 _However..there was one thief who broke societies rules and wasn't going to stand by and take their abuse of their power. One man who was born in one of the so called "lowest common denominator" decided to stand up to the higher class after they committed a horrible crime against him and stole everything precious to him._

 _He remembers the screams of the people in his village as they were slaughtered, beaten and blood was spilled everywhere and stained the city streets of his home. He remembered the massacre the soldiers of the higher class caused that led to the extinction of his homeland..and left him to be the only survivor, and his pure hatred for those who wronged him was born and it was already powerful._

 _On that day he made it his mission, No, his promise, to avenge his village and slaughter those who have taken everything away from him. This is the story of a thief who would become king of all thieves._

* * *

 _The city was up in flames as houses were collapsing. The fire continued to spread everywhere and destroyed anything its crimson flames touched, with the company of the residence screaming in horror with the scent of burning flesh filling the air._

 _Soldiers were killing every villager they see, they came not to long ago and started stabbing, breaking windows and burning everything down. Staining the blood of the villagers on the ground and walls of their homeland._

 _A man and a boy were running through the crowds of panicking people as they try to escape the massacre. The older man held a strong grip on the child's hand as he tried to get himself and his son to safety, the man was twenty-one years of age with long black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. The child in question, however, was completely different, while he had tanned skin like everyone else in his village, he had snow-white hair and blue velvet eyes. Completely uncommon in his culture._

 _The man pulled the child into an alley way, the boy blinked and was quivering in fear and looked tearfully at his father. The man frowned at his son's sad and terrified face and looked left and right at the ally ways to see if any soldiers were coming._

 _The man looks at his son and hugged him tightly while he stroked the little boys silver hair gently, trying to hold back his own tears as he kissed his forehead. Then he hide his son behind a couple of wooden boxes and ran to find an escape him and the child._

 _Screaming and agonizing cries continued to fill the air to the point where the boy couldn't take it anymore. While he knew he would be disobeying his father leaving the hiding spot, he had no choice but to leave to make sure his father was okay and see why he hasn't returned like he promised._

 _The little boy ran through the ally and looked back and forth, until he saw an orange light at the end of the ally. He started walking towards it, and saw strange shadows at the end moving back and forth, the little boy quickly covered his nose and mouth as the scent of burning flesh filled his nostrils and made him feel sick._

 _When he reached the end of the ally, he froze in pure terror at what he saw._

 _Guards were throwing the corpses of his villagers being thrown in a cauldron filled with burning magma, one by one bodies were being thrown in, being disintegrated and the guards looked down at the burning carcasses emotionless._

 _The child was in horror from the scene, then he saw the next corpse being thrown in and was in shock when he saw who it was._

"FATHER!" Akefia Bakura bolted up from his bed.

He was sweating and breathing. His hands were cold, clammy and were shaking uncontrollably as his heart continued racing from the intense fear he felt.

He brushes his damp white hair with his hand, "Damn it...that nightmare again..."

Bakura sighed as he fell back on his bed, then he turned his body over to get out of bed, going over to the bowl on a wooden table filled with water. He took some in his hands and splashed his face, he placed his hands on each side of the table as he stared in his reflection.

He was a man in his early twenties, tanned skin and almost six feet tall. He brushed back his silver white hair from his face and his grey velvet eyes pierced in his reflection in the water, and he examined the scar on his left eye and scoffed.

"To think I was six when I got this scar...good thing it cut my eye."

Akefia starred at his reflection as his mind raced once again from the frightening dream, the memories were still fresh, like an open wound. He winced as light came through the window of his hovel. He released the table and looked out as he saw the sun rising. A wicked grin spread across his face, "...Sunrise..."

He turned around and grabbed his red and yellow robe from the ground and head out. In the distance was a black horse, it was eating grass and was tied up by a tree. Bakura went over and untied the horse, petting it with affection and hopped on its back.

"Another day of going to work," suddenly, his stomach growled and he became irritated,"...first breakfast."

For two days Bakura stayed in the hovel, completely isolated from the city a few miles away as refuge. Unfortunately he could no longer stay there as eventually the guards will start to look outside the city where most thieves would camp out. So now Bakura had to find another place to stay in order to avoid arrest and execution, after all, he is a thief...a very good one at that. So far he stole gold coins, jewels, diamonds, as well as the dignity of the rulers and guards who couldn't catch him. Now he is leaving again to find more valuables he can sell for food or to keep as a trophy for his accomplishment for the day.

But he had another goal, far bigger than jewels and glory as a thief. Something he was determined to accomplish, and much more.

He looked out to the town over the hill, "There should be something decent to eat there...while I'm at it I can do more spying, seems."

Bakura grabbed the horse's bridle and snapped it, "HEYA!"

The horse whinnied and ran off towards the rising sun.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Please R &R**


End file.
